New kid
by Gabalot
Summary: Sammich is but a lowly orphan until one day he meets the smoking hot Yugi Moto. Warning for yaoi, OC's, and CARD GAMES! R&R! Thnx!
1. The arrival

**AN: OMG I wrote astory! be gentle, this is my first ;)**

**Yugi: Weclome to my fanfic! **

**~WARNING: MATURE CONTENT AND OCs! DOn't LIKE,DON'T READ!~**

* * *

><p>It was an average sunny day at Domino High School, where a new student was starting his day. "I can't wait to start High School!" He said, his azure oceanic colored eyes glimmering. As he walked into the school, he almost tripped over a small boy, as he was really tall and couldn't see where he was going that well. "Omigosh, I'm so sorry!" the tall new kid shrieked. "It's OK. I'm Yugi," the small boy said, standing up. He had spikey colorful hair like a circus tent, and smiled at the new kid. "What is your name?" Yugi asked.<p>

"I am Sammich," the new boy said. He blushed from embarrassment. He was very embarrassed for tripping over such a cute boy. "Do you go here?" He asked.

"Yes, I just started today," Sammich said, smiling and blushing. Yugi held out his tiny chibi hand, and Sammich shook it shyly. He felt his heart throb almost as much as his warm mayonnaise-spitting hot dog. Yugi smirked. "Is that a duel disk in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" he asked, making Sammich blush even harder. He looked like a tomato at this point, at a lost for words. He was so shy and awk that he ran into the school, leaving Yugi behind.

He went to his first class. It was Engrish (*get it because they are in Japan. XD.) He sat in the back of the room all shy because he was new and did not know any of the kids in the school yet, except for Yugi, who made Sammich feel like a freshly baked pumpkin pie on the inside, because he thought Yugi had a tight bod. Just then, who would come into the room but Yugi! Sammich squirmed in his seat. Yugi sat right beside him. "This is my seat," he told Sammich, sitting in the seat beside Sammich.

Sammich nodded, smiling. "Do you play duel monsters?" he asked Yugi, quietly. "Of course I do! You're pretty awesome, Sammich!"

Sammich giggled, taking out his deck. Yugi took out his. "Wanna duel?" Yugi asked, shuffling his cards.

"Yes I do!" Sammich said, squealing a little. He shuffled his deck and pulled out five cards, Yugi also pulled out the cards. The cards Sammich got were Trap Hole, Dark Magician, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Kuriboh, and Change of Heart. We don't know what Yugi had because this is Sammich's point of view and he did not know what Yugi had as that is not how you play the game. They dueled, and at last they both were at 100 life points left. "You're good!" Yugi said, as he had not a single monster on the field because Sammich killed them all. Sammich did the last move and defeated Yugi, and Yugi was so shocked because he never loses because he is the main character.

Sammich glowed with happiness. He won! They put their cards away and started doing class. The teacher, Ms. Spork (cuz sporks are so random, get it, penguin of doom?) was teaching them about the stories of olden times where duel disks weren't invented yet. They were reading a book about how a man took revenge on his mean family by dueling them all into submission and taking ownership of their decks. Sammich was very bored from this so he glanced at Yugi from the corner of his eye but not directly because that is creepy.

Yugi was kawaii with his bright lavender eyes and tiny face. Sammich wanted to squeeze his lil booty, as he was gay and liked boys. He did not know if Yugi also liked boys but hoped he did because Sammich was a boy and if Yugi liked boys then he might like Sammich. Sammich got a massive boner from this and it was really distracting but you can't do anything about it during class because that is against the rules of school. The class ended.

They had no classes together until lunch, where Sammich was so confused where to sit because he was new and did not know very many people. He saw Yugi, and Yugi waved him over. Sammich sat at Yugi's table.

"This is Sammich!" Yugi said, pointing at Sammich. Joey looked at Sammich and nodded. "I heard you beat Yugi in a duel" he said, smirking. Sammich blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I did, but he almost beat me." "Don't lie!" Yugi said, lightly punching Sammich in the shoulder in a friendly way. Sammich squirmed. Tea looked at Sammich and said "nobody ever beats Yugi! He is the best duelist in this school!" in a mean tone cuz she was such a f-ing bitch cunt. Sammich looked sad because that was not nice and saying mean things makes people feel sad. Yugi told them about how Sammich did in fact beat him in a duel and that it was very cool and that Sammich was an awesome new kid at school. Because they were Yugi's friends, Sammich was accepted by them from Yugi putting in his word. Except Tea because she wants to have Yugi all for herself and not for Sammich.

Soon school was over and they went home. Sammich went into his foster home, into his room. He stayed with a foster family because his old house burned down and he was alone. This happened when he was three and he had to live on the street but taught himself how to duel so he could get money. Eventually a nice family found him and took him in. His new school was so weird! He went to his room thinking about Yugi and drew pictures of Dark Magician then masturbated furiously as he thought about Yugi and Black Luster Soldier.


	2. hng

AN: chapter two! I hope you liiiiike!

XD

It was the second day of school today, and New Kid Sammich went to school. He was carrying his backpack on his back, and he walked into the building. When he got inside, he saw Yugi and walked over. Anzu stared at him angrily but didn't say anything because she wanted Yugi's Millennium Rod too much to offend him. "Hey Yugi! Hey Tea" Sammich said with a blushing. "Hello Sammich!" Yugi said, waving his kawaii tiny hand. Sammich wanted to hold it so bad but he didn't cuz that's awk.

During English class, Sammich and Yugi dueled again. Jimmy Joe Bob Junior, Jr. watched them and was like "my uncle dad says duel monsters was made by the devil" but Sammich was like "get off my dick you piece of shit inbred" and Yugi high fived him. Yugi won the duel this time, and Sammich was a little sad. Yugi put his hand on his shoulder and softly said right in his ear "it's ok Sammich, you are still a wiener" and Sammich's lovesword inflated like a balloon animal.

Sammich went to his next class that Honda was in. "Hello!" Sammich said because Tristan was Yugi's friend and Yugi was Sammich's friend. "Yo wut up dawg," Honda said. They talked for a while before Duel class began. They had duel class because dueling was important in politics and life in general.

Soon lunch happened. Sammich sat with Yugi again. Tea was still a fucking bitch prick, so she stared at him snootily when he sat down. Sammich ate his corndog sensually in front of Yugi, which he may or may not have picked up because his massive bangs were in his eyes.

"I heard Yugi beat you today, Sammich!" Jonouchi said mockingly. Sammich looked at his feet. "Yeah I guess," he said softly. Yugi smiled and said "we're even! Tomorrow we can break the tie! Or, maybe right now!" He whipped out his deck and began dueling Sammich.

Sammich also took out his deck and they dueled. Sammich's Mad Lobster just took out Yugi's Dark Magician, and it was super kewl. Yugi was like "you activated my trap card!" then all of a sudden leaned over the table and kissed Sammich. Sammich was blushing hardcore and they started making out and everyone was like "whoa that's hot" and it was. They were super passionate and even Tea was OK with it because it was so adorbs.

Just then Mrs Spork came over like "no kissing during lunch" but stopped because she totes shipped it. They stopped kissing and finished their duel. Sammich won. It was good.

Soon school ended and they went home. Sammich emailed Yugi about how happy he was and they were like "we're dating now" and it was the best couple ever. Sammich dreamed about Yugi that night and it was a dream where zombies were attacking the school and Sammich was cornered but then Yugi leapt in shirtless and punched the zombie in the dick so it was like "ow" and died. They started doing kinky stuff and then Sammich woke up with wood like an ancient oak tree.

Sammich's foster mom was like "we are having breakfast." It was a box of cerial with Reese's on it. When Sammich saw it he was like "candy for breakfast?" but his foster mom was like "REESE'S PUFFS CERIAL!" and Sammich was like "WHOAAAAAAAAAAA" and they ate it and it was really cool.

Sammich went to school and stuff and held hands with Yugi cuz they were a couple now. Tea cried in the bathroom like a basic bitch cuz she jealous of Yugi's love for Sammich's meatstick instead of her's. It was very dramatic.


End file.
